


Wszyscy lubią tort

by missMHO



Series: DC: krótsze formy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, there's cake
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banie się Batmana było zawsze słusznym podejściem. Aż do teraz, kiedy dwójka ex-Robinów postanowiła kupić Bruce’owi gejowski tort z Supermanem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszyscy lubią tort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Ten tekst właściwie napisał się sam, kiedy absolutnie nie powinnam pisać ficów, a uczyć się do obrony. A wszystko stało się przez [Kasss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) i [jej tweeta](https://twitter.com/kasssumi/status/643365906685497344?s=03). 
> 
> Tekst niezbetowany.

Tim właśnie był w trakcie przeglądania świeżo skradzionych dokumentów GCPD w poszukiwaniu poszlak w ostatnim ciągu napadów grupy Denta, kiedy z koncentracji wybił go głos Bruce’a.

\- Co to jest?

W zawsze opanowany ton Bruce’a wkradła się nuta irytacji i to sprawiło, że Tim urwał czytanie w pół zdania i od razu podniósł wzrok. Bruce wpatrywał się w tort stojący obok batkomputera. Było to cukiernicze cudo, zdaniem Tima. Pięknie zdobiony biały tort, na wierzchu zwieńczony logiem Supermana. Jeden kawałek był już ucięty i położony na talerzyku obok, aby ukazać wnętrze - każda warstwa ciasta była w innym kolorze, układając się w tęczę.

Tim miał na końcu języka ostentacyjną odpowiedź “to jest tort”, ale wiedział, że Bruce jest ostatnią osobą, która doceni taką ripostę, więc dosłownie ugryzł się w język.

\- Był tutaj, gdy przyszedłem - powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami i wrócił do czytania dokumentów na ekranie… Ale tylko dla pozorów, bo kątem oka wciąż obserwował Bruce’a. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w tort, jak gdyby góra ciasta i kremu osobiście go obrażała. W końcu mruknął coś pod nosem i zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia do rezydencji, zapewne aby wypytać Alfreda, który to zazwyczaj był osobą odpowiedzialną za wszelkie kulinarne niespodzianki w batjaskini.

Minęła niecała minuta od zniknięcia Bruce’a, gdy Tim usłyszał chichot za swoimi plecami. Gdy tym razem odwrócił się od ekranu, natknął się na szeroko uśmiechającego się Dicka. Zanim Tim zdążył się przywitać, zeskakując spod sufitu dołączył do nich Jason z niezwykle usatysfakcjonowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć, Tim - zagadał Dick, wciąż szczerząc się jak Kot z Chesire i to wystarczyło by Tim połączył wszystkie fakty.

\- Ten tort to wasza sprawka.

Jason uśmiechnął się, tym samym uśmiechem, którym zastraszał zbirów na ulicach Gotham i zebrał palcem trochę kremu z brzegu tortu. Dick uderzył go w rękę, jak rodzic besztający dziecko, które sięgnęło po deser przed skończeniem obiadu. Jason spojrzał na Dicka jak zbity pies, ale nie sięgał już po więcej. Kto by pomyślał, że Jason jest łasuchem na słodkości.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał w końcu Tim, wiedząc, że nie potrzebuje doprecyzowywać pytania.

\- Zamiennik, jesteś najlepszym detektywem ze wszystkich Robinów, i _ja_ to mówię - odparł Jason, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie mogłeś nie zauważyć, jak B robi maślane oczy na Supesa.

Tim przygryzł wargę. Chyba wszyscy w batrodzinie to widzieli, ale nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by skonfontować Bruce’a w tym temacie. Szczególnie, że też byli pewni, że Clark odwzajemnia zainteresowanie Bruce’a, lecz też nikt nie miał mu tego za złe, że nie robił żadnego kroku w tym kierunku. Banie się Batmana było zawsze słusznym podejściem. Aż do teraz, kiedy Dick i Jason postanowili kupić Bruce’owi gejowski tort z Supermanem… No ale kto inny miał to zrobić, jak nie dwójka śpiących ze sobą ex-Robinów.

\- _Wow_ , Bruce dostanie szału - stwierdził Tim.

\- Dlaczego Bruce dostanie szału? - rozległ się kolejny głos gdzieś z góry i Tim zamarł.

Superman wylądował obok trójki Robinów ze zmartwieniem malującym się na twarzy. Oczywiście, że przejął się, że Bruce miałby być wkurzony na swoich synów.

\- Nic, czego byśmy już nie przeżyli  - odpowiedział Dick z uśmiechem. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Clark, ale musimy już lecieć. Mamy zaraz spotkanie dealerów do rozbicia.

Dick zaczął już zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, ciągnąć Jasona za sobą. Jason jedynie kiwnął na Clarka i wyszedł za swoim partnerem.

\- Miło widzieć, że Jason wraca do rodziny - powiedział Clark, kiedy zostali sami z Timem w jaskini. Tim uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Jason i on mieli bardzo nieprzyjemny początek. Jednakże, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że od kiedy Dick się za niego wziął, Jason wypełnił pewną lukę, której istnienia nikt nie chciał otwarcie uznać, choć wszyscy ją odczuwali.

\- Tak, Dick ma na niego dobry wpływ - przyznał Tim. - Może niedługo nawet zaczną normalnie rozmawiać z Bruce’m.

Clark uśmiechnął się szeroko ze szczerym zadowoleniem. Czasem był tak uroczy, że Tim mógł zrozumieć dlaczego udało mu się wkraść nawet w serce Bruce’a.

\- O, ten tort wygląda przepysznie - zauważył niespodziewanie Clark i podszedł do tacy z wyraźnym entuzjazmem. Tim był ciekaw, czy Dick i Jason rzeczywiście się zwinęli, czy znów obserwują rozwój sytuacji gdzieś z ciemnych czeluści jaskini. Osobiście obstawiał to drugie.

\- Częstuj się - bąknął Tim, sam nie będąc pewien, czy ma ochotę się histerycznie roześmiać, czy znaleźć te przeklętą dwójkę i dać im po łbie za to, że postawili go w takiej sytuacji.

Bruce oczywiście wrócił do jaskini w momencie gdy Clark jęknął po zjedzeniu pierwszego kawałka.

\- To naprawdę przepyszny tort - powiedział Clark do Tima, jak gdyby usprawiedliwiając swoje zachowanie.

\- To ja poproszę Alfreda żeby przyniósł jakąś herbatę - wymamrotał Tim i uciekł do rezydencji, patrząc się w podłogę, gdy mijał po drodze Bruce’a.

\- Hej Bruce! - usłyszał jeszcze głos Clarka. - Musisz tego spróbować!

Ostatnim, co zobaczył Tim przed zamknięciem za sobą wejścia do jaskini, był skonsternowany Bruce wpatrujący się w kawałek tęczowego tortu, który Clark oferował mu ze swojego widelca. Tim miał nadzieję, że plan Dicka i Jasona jakimś cudem wypali i Bruce wreszcie przestanie być tak sfrustrowany po każdym zebraniu Ligi Sprawiedliwości… Alternatywą był Bruce rozwścieczony całą sytuacją - dodatkowo do frustracji, którą już mieli na codzień. Tim aż zadrżał.

Dick i Jason będą się afiszować sukcesem miesiącami, jeżeli ten absurdalny tort rzeczywiście pomoże, ale Tim wolał już upierdliwych ex-Robinów, niż sfrustrowanego Batmana... Ciekawe, czy jakiś kawałek się ostanie, zastanawiał się Tim, zmierzając do swojego pokoju. Ten tort wyglądał naprawdę przepysznie.

 


End file.
